


及时行乐（十五）

by Portofino



Series: 及时行乐 [1]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portofino/pseuds/Portofino





	及时行乐（十五）

15

菲诺港最古老的街道上星星点点地散落着几家咖啡馆，李振洋靠在其中一家临街的露天长椅上，在满街馥郁的咖啡香气里眯其眼睛，把落进眼中的光都封在眼底，手中的骨瓷长匙缓缓搅动咖啡，杯壁和长匙轻轻碰撞，发出清脆空灵的响声。身后玫瑰开得浓艳欲滴，深绿枝蔓欹斜而腾挪，缠绕着街边黑色的铁艺围栏，从那些弯曲的金属杆搭构成的繁复花纹空隙间勃勃地生长出去，衬着两侧色彩明快的建筑，像是要把整条街都染上昳丽的颜色。  
身材纤瘦的少年坐在神情慵懒的男人身旁，温和的阳光在蔚蓝的背景里穿透云层铺洒到波涛菲诺小镇蜿蜒的石板路上，给他们缀了一层绒绒的金边。海岸边的树丛里时常有成群的飞鸟扑棱棱地冲向天空，又在起伏的涛声里坠下几根飘忽的白色羽毛。港口轮船的鸣笛声远远传来，午后的空气依然清凉湿润，低沉的男声浅吟低唱，蓝调音乐从复古留声机的磁针下流淌出来，无端地让人联想到这世间一切美好的事物。

  


前两天里紧锣密鼓的会议已经达成了此行的目的，李振洋給随行的人员都放了个假，自己则带着李英超在这个融合了古雅和奢靡的小镇上漫无目的地闲逛。不知是想通了还是怎样，自从小孩出逃又被救回来以后，李振洋明显感觉到他不再像以前那样对他刻意躲闪回避，甚至越来越黏他，像块甜蜜又粘牙的麦芽糖似的恨不得二十四小时巴在他身上。  
在异国陌生的土地上，小孩似乎把李振洋当成了自己的主心骨，心甘情愿地把自己拢在李振洋的身体里，成为依附于他的血肉。他第一次出国，看什么都新鲜，可即便这样他也只是在李振洋周围扑腾，攥着他的手自始至终都没有放开。  
李振洋只是笑着看他的小孩像个雀跃的小动物一样咋咋呼呼，心里升起奇异的满足感。两人在各色商场街巷里逛了一整个上午，饶是以李英超的活泼好动也累的够呛。在经过菲诺港的古街时，从街道深处飘出来的香气勾住了李英超的鼻子，他眼睛一亮，拽着李振洋就往街道里钻，两人随意挑了一家临街的咖啡馆坐下了。

  


小孩的脑袋枕着李振洋的肩膀，一条腿搭上长椅侧边的扶手，躺成了个四仰八叉的姿势。李振洋端着咖啡杯无奈地瞟他一眼，抽出长匙放在面前的瓷碟里，把手中的骨瓷杯搁在桌上轻轻推远了些，然后伸手拍了拍小孩紧贴着自己的大腿，“先起来吃点东西。”  
李英超不情愿地拿肩膀蹭了蹭李振洋，但还是乖乖地把腿收回来并拢在身前，端详起自己面前的两个小碟子。一个碟子上是一杯温热的咖啡，顶着绵密柔软的乳白色泡沫，另一个碟子上是一小块精致的蛋糕。“这咖啡好香啊。”小孩扭过头一脸惊喜地看着李振洋。  
李振洋被他这种新奇的表情所取悦，嘴角弯了弯，扬扬下巴示意他尝尝。小孩于是端起咖啡灌了一大口，下一秒就剧烈咳嗽起来，清秀的五官瞬间可怜兮兮地皱成一团，赶紧去抓勺子在蛋糕上挖了一大口往嘴里塞，缓过劲来后便含含糊糊地嚷起来：“好苦……”  
李振洋看到他的表情，心情无端端地更好了。他好整以暇地重新端起自己的杯子轻啜一口，脸上带了自己也没有察觉的笑意。  
“你的咖啡是不是比我的甜一点？”  
李振洋愣了愣，转过脸去就看见小孩一边伸着舌头舔着覆在唇边的咖啡泡沫，一边好奇地看着自己手中的咖啡杯。他眼睛里还有刚才因为咳嗽出现的眼泪，薄薄的一层，把睫毛浸得湿润，脸蛋红扑扑的。  
李振洋心里一颤，忽然起了点坏心思，“嗯。我这杯是甜的。你要不要尝尝？”  
“真的？”小孩歪着头，琉璃一样的眼睛折射出阳光的色彩。  
“真的。”  
李英超将信将疑地接过李振洋手里的杯子，小心翼翼地探出舌尖试探地沾了沾杯子里醇黑的液体，刚刚舒展开的眉心立刻又皱了起来。他把手里的杯子放在桌上推得远远的，苦着一张脸低下头用力地抿着嘴唇，气得要命，“呸！苦的！李振洋你骗我！”  
预料中的嘲笑并没有出现，李英超下意识抬起头去看李振洋，却被忽然靠近的男人扣住后脑勺压向自己，柔软湿润的嘴唇随即覆盖上来。李英超倏的瞪大了眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过男人高挺的鼻梁。李振洋轻车熟路地地撬开小孩的嘴，含住他的舌尖轻轻吮吸，和他交换了一个短暂而潮湿的吻。当小孩笨拙地想要回应索取时李振洋已经一触即退地从他唇上离开，勾出一条暧昧的银丝。  
“甜吗？”他看着愣神的小孩，露出点要笑不笑的表情。  
李英超睁着眼睛回味了一下刚刚那个短暂的吻，咖啡味的，还带着龙舌兰的侵略性。他的脸肉眼可见地迅速红起来，扭过头去不看李振洋。可是男人却不打算就这么轻易放过他，李振洋扶着小孩的肩膀把他的脸掰过来对着自己，欣赏艺术品似的端详那张红透了的小脸，逼着他给出回答。  
小孩避着他的视线支支吾吾地说了声“甜”，李振洋还想再逗他两句，却被远处传来的钟声打断了话音。

  


钟声悠远肃穆，有雍容也有哀戚，像是来自苍穹，归于海洋。李振洋松开了握着李英超肩膀的手，片刻之前两人间荡漾着的粉红色空气忽然冷却下来，在钟声的余韵里莫名多了点难以名状的意味。  
李英超循着钟声的方向扭过头去，长久地望着那个方向。  
“应该是圣马尔蒂诺教堂的钟声。你想去教堂看看吗？”李振洋在他身后缓缓开口。  
李英超依然注视着钟声传来的方向，轻轻点头。

  


李英超牵着李振洋的手走到圣马尔蒂诺教堂门前的时候那里大门敞开，被钟声惊起的飞鸟盘旋在教堂上空。教堂里高朋满座，长长的红毯从神父脚下的地面一直延伸到教堂门口。李英超站在门边，目光越过満席宾客落在红毯尽头的那对新人身上。  
新郎是个高大的alpha,新娘是个娇小甜美的omega。他正在为她戴上指环。银色的戒指隔着洁白手套被缓缓推到无名指的骨节处，仿佛进行一个庄重圣洁的仪式，宣告两个人彼此束缚，从此相依相扶。或许是音色缘故，教堂的钟声听起来总带着肃穆哀戚的味道，教堂内温馨甜蜜的婚礼在这样的背景音里却出人意料地神圣，让人不由自主地想把这一刻说出的话都当成一生的信条和诺言。  
“你怎么了？”李振洋注意到了身前小孩的出神，于是迈了一小步靠近他，抬起胳膊环住他的肩膀，把他半搂在怀里。  
“他们这样，真好啊。”李英超看着在满教堂的观礼者中心拥吻的两人，不知道在想什么。  
李振洋看着小孩的侧脸，少年的轮廓尚不锋利，那种青涩稚嫩介于男人与男孩之间，模模糊糊的，让人觉得脆弱且易碎。他沉默了一会，紧了紧搭在小孩肩头的手：“不进去看看吗？”小孩视线不动，微不可见地摇了摇头。李振洋一顿，“你也想要这样的婚礼？”  
李英超微微偏过头，望向李振洋，没有说话。他的脸藏在逆光的阴影里，李振洋一时之间竟无法分辨那双清亮的眼睛里藏着的到底是晦暗还是期待。  
他努力压下内里突然冒出来的一股烦躁，抬手摸了摸小孩柔软蓬松的头发，轻声道：“你乖乖地待在我身边，也许不久之后，我们也能举行婚礼。”李振洋又像是突然想起什么，收拢了圈住小孩的手臂，贴在他耳边无声地笑起来，“如果你有了孩子，我就把赌场的事都丢还给我爸，像现在一样整天和你在一起。”  
李英超不露声色地挣开他的手臂，在他怀里转过身来直视他的眼睛，“真的吗？洋哥哥，你会和，我，结婚？”他的语气很平淡，却在“我”字上重重顿了顿，像是开车硌到一块石头，底盘一震，发出咯噔一声。  
李振洋直觉地感到他这一声洋哥哥的语气有些不对劲，却只以为他是在为自己的身世自卑。他有些用力地把小孩压进自己怀里，像安抚炸毛的猫一样一节一节地抚过他的脊椎，温声安慰道：“别多想了。听话。”李英超没有挣扎，也没有像以往的每一次一样抬手回抱过去。他把下巴支棱在李振洋的肩膀上，眼睛里的神色亮了又暗,忽然间有点百味陈杂。半晌，他微微阖了眼睛又重新睁开，目光遥遥落在远处的树梢上。  
“我们走吧，洋哥哥。”  
教堂上方的鸟群还在盘旋着发出细长的唳鸣，被遥远的海风一吹，像极了哀哀戚戚的叹息，随即又被教堂更为悲宏的钟声掩入潮湿的空气里。高朋满座亦如幻觉。

  


卜凡拉着行李箱站在长廊里犹豫了一下，他在想走之前要不要和李振洋打个招呼。片刻的踌躇后，他按了李振洋房间的门铃。屏住呼吸等待，一秒，两秒……没有人来开门。应该是出去了吧。  
他抬起手腕看了看表，又看了看眼前紧闭的房门，像要把压在心头的沉重事物吐出似的呼出一口气，握住拉杆转身朝电梯走去。  
车已经等在酒店门口了，他刚合上车门，经纪人就从副驾驶探出脑袋来絮絮叨叨：“你说说你，本来这次多好的机会，结果就这样砸了。露脸的机会全白送给那些个只知道暗地里使绊子一心想踩着你往上爬的小明星了，”  
“我说你水土不服病了要回国修养，他们一个个表面上道貌岸然，说不定背后怎么高兴呢……要是让他们看到你这一脸伤，再捅到媒体那里，我都不知道这回该怎么压，我说祖宗哟您以后可千万别再见义勇为了…”  
经纪人说的正兴起，一抬眼却看见卜凡已经在后座上阖了眼休息，摆明是没把他的话听进去。他收住嘴安静了一会，重重叹了口气把头拧回前面，颇有些恨铁不成钢的味道。

  


在卜凡的强烈要求下，经纪人和随行的其他助理没有和他坐在同一客舱。卜凡仰头靠在椅背上，耳边嘈杂聒噪的声音都离他远去，他闭上眼，像是独自陷落深海，四面空旷。不知过了多久，似乎有人在遥远的地方呼唤他，又像是来自水下，闷闷地听不清。  
他在模糊的意识里微微蹙眉，忽然，一只温热的手触碰到他的手臂。温暖干燥的皮肤一一种切实的安全感使得笼罩在他周身虚幻的寂静出现一丝裂缝，随即飞速崩溃，如退去的潮水般土崩瓦解。卜凡睁开眼，一个高瘦的男人正收回刚刚轻推他手臂的手。卜凡扫过那人看起来狰狞桀骜的花臂，下意识一挑眉，抬眼去看他的脸。那人棕色的头发有些长，在脑后随意地扎了个小揪揪，脸上挂着一副和他的纹身极不相符的温和笑容，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙。  
“哥们儿，能帮个忙，让我进去一下吗？”

 

TBC


End file.
